Marchosias
Marchosias was once a skilled human assassin who had made his living from killing other killers and hit men. Each kill was a test of his abilities and as he grew more skilled so did his targets, and over the decades he had killed many professional slayers until his eventual death. Upon death Marchosias ended up in the Nine Hells and was quickly welcomed to the ranks of devils as a suitably powerful soul. Marchosias did not arrive in the Hells without fanfare and news soon spread throughout the circles of Hell. Before long his former victims had heard of his arrival and hundreds of murderers, assassins, and thugs came together to destroy Marchosias once and for all. The devils allowed the spirits to have their fun, knowing afterwards they would all be punished for breaking rank, and Marchosias was reduced to a vestige. Terms of Binding Marchosias A summoner must have committed an evil deed for which they have never repented. Lying is not considered enough but any small action like theft, infidelity, or vandalism would be enough. From his sigil comes an explosion of fire and smoke, punctuated by a piercing scream that seems to take the air out of the room based on the silence afterwards. The smoke coalesces into the form of a human cloaked in smoke and wearing a crown of fire with a scepter and sword of fire and hot ash. He stares with his eyes like burning coal and regards his summoner at first as though he has been exhausted by the summoning, but then with an air of authority and respect. Those who bind to Marchosias have their pupils glow like hot coals and become debonair, sly, and confident. Marchosias compels his binder to use his death attack ability on any unaware enemy they encounter. Abilities of Marchosias' Vestige Death Attack: If you study a target for 3 rounds and then make a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the attack either paralyzes or kills the target (your choice) in addition to dealing normal sneak attack damage. While studying the victim, you can undertake other actions so long as your attention stays focused on the target and the target neither detects you nor recognizes you as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails a Constitution save against the kill effect, she dies. If she fails against the paralysis effect, she is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6 rounds + 1 round per effective binder level. If the victim’s saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once you have completed the 3 rounds of study, you must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If you attempt a death attack and fail (the victim makes her save), or if you do not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before you can attempt another death attack. Fiery Retribution: You deal an extra 3d6 points of fire damage when you strike an opponent who can deal extra damage through a sneak attack, sudden strike, or skirmish attack. This extra damage applies to ranged attacks only if the opponent is within 30 feet. Smoke Form: You can assume the form of a smoke cloud at will. This ability functions like the gaseous form spell, except that you can remain gaseous for as long as you wish. Although you lose your supernatural abilities while gaseous, you do not lose the ability to remain in gaseous form. Vestiges you have bound remain so for the normal duration. Since you lose your supernatural death attack ability, however, you cannot study an opponent for the purpose of making your death attack while in smoke form. You can suppress or activate this ability as a standard action. Once you have returned to your normal form from smoke form, you cannot do so again for 5 rounds. Silent and Sure: You gain a +16 bonus on Stealth checks.